Within a computer network, servers may be used to host applications such as a database, file server or block server, for example and without limitation. Host application data may be maintained by a storage system such as a storage array. A single storage array may maintain host application data for multiple host applications running on multiple servers. Each storage array may include a plurality of interconnected computing nodes and a plurality of data storage devices such as HDDs (Hard Disk Drives) and SSDs (Solid State Drives). The host application data is stored on the data storage devices. The computing nodes manage access to the data storage devices. Some of the host application data may be stored in a compressed form. The compressed data may be decompressed by the computing nodes when the data is accessed by one of the host applications.